Halilintar's Journey
by pinkettes
Summary: Perjalanan Halilintar bersama Partner Perinya, yang menemukan berbagai keanehan adat di suatu Kota maupun Negara. Bagaimana Halilintar menghadapi kasus yang selalu menimpanya di setiap perjalanan? [Warning inside, AU, DLDR.]


_Halo semua! ^-^)/_

_Kali ini aku datang dengan Fict ber-genre Adventure and Mistery.. Dengan tokoh utama yaitu Halilintar(lagi). Hehehe.._

_Jadi ide cerita ini awalnya dari keisengan Author searching sesuatu... Dan ketemu Anime lama judulnya __**Kino no Tabi © Keiichi Sigsawa**__ yang ngebuat Author jatuh hati sama karakternya! Sayangnya... Dia cewek! *mojok dipertigaan* /jangancurhat_

_Author sama sekali tidak berniat menjiplak ataupun meniru Anime tersebut, soalnya Author juga baru bener-bener nonton 1 episode aja. (Anime lama banget, susah dicari). Jujur, cuma ambil Judul dan cara pergi berpetualangnya(pake motor), plot cerita tak ada niat Author tiru._

_Dan kenapa gak Author tulis di Fandom aslinya aja? Sebenernya sih pengen banget! Cuma, fandom disana sepi~ Kurang yakin bakal ada yang baca... Author memilih Boboiboy karena memang sedang nyaman menulis disini. ^^_

_Oke, happy reading!_

.

_Case 1._

**I never want to get this pain**.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dimana saat orang-orang masih tertidur pulas dan berada di alam mimpi masing-masing.

Pengecualian untuk Halilintar.

Halilintar kini mengelap motor cukup besar yang ia miliki, agar dapat berfungsi maksimal untuk perjalanannya hari ini.

Cahaya kecil layaknya kunang-kunang menghampiri anak lelaki ini, itu adalah peri yang sudah lama menemani Halilintar berpetualang, namanya Ame. Peri yang datang dalam kehidupan Halilintar dan mengatakan kalau ia adalah peri penjaga yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Peri ini jugalah yang mengajak Halilintar melakukan perjalanan agar mereka dapat melihat luasnya dunia ini.

Meski sampai sekarang ia masih bingung, darimana asal peri yang memiliki mata berwarna pink tersebut. Ame memiliki rambut kemerahan serta mata berwarna pink mengkilap layaknya putri. Ia mempunyai sayap yang membantunya terbang. Bajunya berwarna kuning, sepatunya coklat, panjang sepatunya sampai betisnya.

"Halilintar, kamu bangun lebih cepat," ujar peri tersebut disertai dengan uapan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Halilintar hanya menengok sedikit kearahnya dan mengangguk.

Peri itu kini terbang disebelah kepala Halilintar yang sangat besar bagi dirinya itu, kemudian tersenyum semangat. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?" tanyanya, penasaran.

"Entahlah, kita bisa lihat nanti," jawab Halilintar dingin. Ketika tau pekerjaan mengelap motor kesayangannya selesai, ia segera mengambil kantung tidur yang biasa ia pakai, memakaikan tubuhnya jaket yang panjang ―dan didalamnya terdapat senjata tersembunyi― serta senapan yang ia taruh disebelah kanan pinggangnya.

Peri kecil yang kini terbang di sebelah pundak Halilintar memindahkan tubuhnya dan kini beralih posisi ke atas kepala ―lebih tepatnya topi― anak lelaki berciri khas merah-hitam tersebut.

"Ayo, kita mulai."

**.**

**.**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta studios.**

**Halilintar's Journey © Ayame tsubaki.**

**Warning: OC, AU, Miss typos, Violence scenes, Elementals berpisah, tapi tidak saudaraan, No Pairing, Teen!Charas(rata-rata 16-17 tahun) dsb.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

"Halilintar, aku baru tau udara jam empat pagi segini dinginnya," komentar sang Peri sambil seolah memeluk dirinya sendiri, masih diatas kepala Halilintar.

Halilintar mendengus, "Tak penting. Lagi pula kau itu peri, kau bisa melindungi dirimu dengan kekuatanmu," balas Halilintar dingin, Ame yang mendengarnya hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Halilintar kini sedang mengendarai motornya yang ia beri nama _Hero_. Ia dan peri diatasnya sudah sangat sering berkelana dan memecahkan kasus yang sebenarnya tidak diinginkan sama sekali oleh Halilintar. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka selalu berhasil menanganinya.

"Aku harap orang yang kita temui kasusnya tidak berat..," gumam peri kecil itu, tapi kini kepada dirinya sendiri. Halilintar tentu mendengar hal itu. Dan ia lagi-lagi membalas dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ada kasus yang harus dipecahkan. Itu merepotkan," kata Halilintar disertai dengan nada kesal, masih menatap lurus kedepan, arah jalan.

Ame yang masih diatas kepala Halilintar mengabaikan omongan _Tuan-nya_, ia malah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan menatap kearah depan.

"Tapi ujung-ujungnya kau juga membantu kasus itu," ejek sang peri, Halilintar kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu kau yang memaksa."

Pertengkaran kecil kembali terjadi antara dua makhluk berbeda spesies ini, tak lama kemudian ada tiga orang berbadan besar yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dengan cepat Halilintar mengerem motornya.

_'Ckiiiiit!'_

"Hei pak tua! Kalian gila, ya?! Kalau kalian tertabrak bisa-bisa aku yang ditangkap karena kebodohan kalian!" kesal Halilintar, kini sang peri menyembunyikan dirinya didalam topi Halilintar. Bisa gawat jika orang-orang mencurigakan mengetahui kalau Halilintar punya peri.

"Heh. Kau bocah. Masih ingusan sudah bicara tidak sopan!" kini pria berbadan tegap dengan kepala tanpa rambut mengampiri Halilintar dan menendang motor miliknya yang sekejap mental. Halilintar yang cepat dan sigap, segera menangkis hal tersebut, mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Ck!" Halilintar yang marah kini segera meninju pria itu, tetapi tentu saja berhasil ditangkis.

Salah satu teman pria tersebut, yang berbadan kurus serta rambut agak panjang kini berusaha mengincar motor Halilintar. Ame yang mengintip dari celah topi Halilintar segera menghampirinya dan dengan sihirnya membuat penjahat tersebut kaku, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ap-apa ini? Kenapa dengan tubuhku?"

Ame mendengus bangga kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan cepat kekuatan sihirnya kini mendorong penjahat tesebut hingga akhirnya terpental keras dibatang pohon yang besar.

"Argh!"

Halilintar yang kini sedang bergulat dengan pria besar malah terkena tinjuan olehnya, kini pipinya memar sedikit.

Pria berkepala licin tersebut tertawa mengejek, dan tanpa disangka-sangka seorang pria berbadan gemuk kini berada dibelakang Halilintar sambil membawa kayu yang cukup besar. Baru saja ia ingin menghantam bagian belakang kepala Halilintar, mereka dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Hentikan!"

Ame yang baru saja ingin menolong Halilintar dengan sihirnya, kini menghentikan niatnya. Untuk melihat anak lelaki yang terlihat seumuran Halilintar menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Hoo, kau bocah jalang! Untuk apa kau kesini, hah?!" Pria botak yang diketahui adalah pemimpin dari ketiga penjahat itu kini angkat suara. Memanggil anak lelaki tersebut tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun.

"S-sudah... Mereka orang baru, tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti ini..," lirih anak lelaki tersebut kemudian membuat ketiga penjahat tertawa lepas.

"Hah! Kau kira kami akan menuruti perkataanmu?!" gertaknya sambil menyingkirkan anak lelaki tersebut, menghampiri Halilintar dan menarik kerah bajunya. "Sudah cukup aku berurusan dengan bocah tak sopan ini," ia mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaketnya dan bersiap menusuk Halilintar.

_Sebelum..._

"Stop!"

Baru saja anak lelaki misterius ini ingin menolong Halilintar, ia terkaget dengan tangan pria besar itu yang tiba-tiba kaku. "A-apa?!" pria itu kini berusaha menarik tangannya keatas, tetapi gagal.

"Hal itu sama seperti yang terjadi kepadaku, bos!" sahut lelaki kurus dari sebrang sana, Halilintar yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai, mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Eh? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" anak lelaki misterius yang hendak menolong tadi pun menganga tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

Ame disana cuma tersenyum, memberi aba-aba untuk Halilintar yang cepat dimengerti olehnya. Segera, Halilintar meninju perut sang pria penjahat itu dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Pria itu mental sampai menembus dua pohon sekaligus, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Seharusnya kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu sejak tadi, tau." Ame angkat bicara dengan nada bangga kepada Halilintar.

Halilintar tidak menjawabnya, hanya melirik sedikit kearah sang peri. Kemudian mengeluarkan senapannya dan menembakkannya kearah sisa penjahat tersebut.

_'Jger!' 'Jger!'_

Halilintar sengaja melesetkan tembakannya, hanya sebagai peringatan untuk kedua penjahat itu.

"Pergi." Halilintar berkata dengan dingin. Keduanya gemetar hebat dan lari dari sana, "Awas saja kami akan membalasmu bocah sialan!" ancam mereka sambil berlari, dan akhirnya suasanya kembali seperti semula.

"Che. Baru begitu saja sudah takut, bagaimana mau melawanku," gumam Halilintar sambil menaruh kembali senapannya disebelah pingganya.

"Waahh! Hebat sekali!" anak lelaki itu kini segera menepuk-nepuk tangannya semangat sehabis aksi Halilintar. "Kukira kamu bakal terluka tadi, maaf ya tidak bisa membantu banyak." sesalnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Mereka memang serigala berbulu domba disini.. aku senang kamu dapat memberinya pelajaran," lanjutnya.

Halilintar tak menjawabnya, malah mengabaikannya. Kali ini ia menghampiri motor miliknya yang sempat terabaikan dan menaikinya.

Tentu saja anak ini merasa terabaikan. Tetapi ia tidak mempedulikan itu. "Siapa namamu? Kamu punya kekuatan super, ya?" tanya anak tersebut penasaran, Halilintar hanya mendengus sambil menyalakan motornya.

"Pergi."

"Haa, kamu itu kejam sekali! Masa orang ramah dan hangat seperti dia diperlakukan seperti itu!" Ame kini menghampiri anak dengan penampilan serba biru tersebut, si anak melihat kearah Ame dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Huwaa! Serangga berbicara!" dengan cepat ia menepuk badan Ame sampai terdengar bunyi _'Plop!_'. Halilintar membulatkan matanya sedikit melihat itu, dan Ame kini tiba-tiba sudah diatas pundak Halilintar.

"K-kau anak yang seram..," takutnya sambil sweatdrop. Anak itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Sudah kukira dia tipe anak seperti ini," gumam Halilintar kembali, menghela nafas. "Jadi, pergi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kamu jelaskan apa itu!" ucapnya lantang sambil menunjuk kearah Ame yang kini bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi didalam topi Halilintar.

"Peri. Sekarang, pergi sebelum kutabrak."

"Huwaaa! Peri?!" anak ini semakin excited dan bukannya pergi, malah membuka topi Halilintar yang segera direbut paksa oleh si pemilik. "Jadi dia yang tadi menolongmu?!"

"Grr..," geram Halilintar kepadanya.

Anak itu melihat kearah Ame dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Huwaa! Cantiknyaa! Matanya itu, lho! Bagus sekali! Aku baru tau peri itu nyata!" serunya girang, Ame tersenyum malu.

"Ck, pergi dari atas motorku." usir Halilintar kembali, anak tersebut memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku Taufan, salam kenal ya." katanya ramah sambil melihat kearah Halilintar dengan serius. "W-wah... Kenapa wajah kita bisa mirip?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Halilintar memandang wajahnya. Dan badannya terlonjak sedikit. Wajah anak ini sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya gaya topi dan warna mata saja yang berbeda. Mata anak lelaki ini biru cerah dan topinya dimiringkan.

_Kenapa ia baru sadar?_

"Whoa~ iya lho..," peri yang kini berada ditengah-tengah mereka membandingkan wajah mereka yang sangat sangat serupa.

"Mungkin jodoh?" canda peri itu, Halilintar yang mendengarnya segera menepis peri tersebut untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Halilintar menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, aku akan antar kau kerumahmu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Benar? Huwaa! Aku sangat senang bisa kembali naik motor!" girang Taufan sambil meloncatkan dirinya keatas motor tersebut dan duduk dibelakang Halilintar. Ame mengikutinya dengan kembali duduk diatas topi Halilintar.

.

.

"Sampai~!" anak yang diketahui bernama Taufan itu kini meloncat kembali untuk turun dari motor Halilintar, kini mereka sampai didepan tempat pembuangan sampah yang sangat kotor. Ada gubuk kecil ditengah-tengah sana.

Halilintar memandang pemandangan tersebut kaget kemudian melihat kearah anak itu. Baju yang ia kenakan kini termasuk baju yang bagus. Mana mungkin anak ini tinggal ditempat kotor? Ditempat sampah pula.

"Rumahmu... Disini?" Ame agak sangsi bertanya seperti itu, hanya saja ia sangat penasaran. Kemudian ia terbang didekat anak tersebut.

"Hng... Iya. Ada masalah?" tanya anak tersebut dengan wajah polosnya. Ame segera memundurkan badannya dan menggelengkan kepala.

Halilintar menutup matanya dan segera menyalakan motornya, hendak pergi. Ame yang melihatnya buru-buru mendekatkan dirinya ke pundak Halilintar.

"Kamu sudah mau pergi?" Taufan bertanya, mendongkak sambil melihat kearah Halilintar yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Secepat itu? Apa karena rumahku yang jelek ini kamu tidak mau mampir?" ucap Taufan kini terlihat agak sedih. Halilintar yang mendengar hal itu kemudian menghentikan mesin motornya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya to the point. Taufan tersenyum senang kemudian menarik tangan Halilintar. "Ayo kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku di dalam!" ajaknya riang, kemudian menambahkan. "Aku juga ingin berterima kasih dan mengobati luka memar yang ada di pipimu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu, jadi tak perlu berterima kasih."

"Hei Halilintar," peri kecil itu kini angkat suara, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Halilintar, "Kurasa ia adalah kasus kita." ucapnya berusaha yakin.

Halilintar menghela nafas berat, "Karena itu aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan membantu? Lagipula anak ini seperti kloningan dirimu yang sifatnya bertolak belakang." katanya semangat.

"Lalu ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Halilintar sambil menatap sinis kearah Ame.

"Sudahlah, terima saja ajakannya, jangan mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab." yakin sekaligus ejek Ame kepada Halilintar. Yang disuruh seperti itu hanya menurunkan badannya dari motor miliknya.

Taufan semakin tersenyum lebar. "Wah, putri peri! Ayo kutunjukkan dirimu ke teman-teman!" katanya sambil menepuk pundaknya, menyuruh Ame duduk disana.

"A-asal temanmu tak ada yang menganggapku serangga berbicara..," kata Ame sambil sweatdrop.

"Tak akan, kok! Ahahaha!" Taufan tertawa lepas, "Aku akan lindungi putri peri!" semangatnya kembali.

"Panggil saja aku Ame," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Waaah~ kamu punya nama juga? Hebat!"

Halilintar yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya memijat sedikit pelipisnya, sambil mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

.

.

"Whuaahh~"

"Taufan hebat! Bisa bertemu dengan peri!"

"Cantiknyaa~"

"Kak Taufan... Aku juga mau peri!"

Berbagai ucapan yang dikeluarkan anak-anak yang diakui Taufan sebagai temannya setelah melihat Ame. Halilintar cuma melihat mereka dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

Ame tertawa canggung. Merasa agak takut dengan anak-anak yang kini menggerubunginya.

Disana ada sekitar tujuh orang anak. Dua anak seumuran dengan Taufan, tiga anak berumur sekitar lima tahunan, dan sisanya berumur tiga tahun.

Taufan disana hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan menyakitinya, ya. Habisnya dia keliatan takut." ingat Taufan kepada mereka semua dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Halilintar yang merasa terabaikan kini mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya. Nama kakak ini siapa?" tunjuk anak perempuan dengan polosnya kearah Halilintar.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu. Coba kamu tanya," kata Taufan sambil mengelus kepala anak itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kak... Namamu siapa?" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Halilintar yang bingung harus bereaksi apa hanya menatap anak ini canggung dan mukanya memerah sedikit, malu.

"H-halilintar."

"Pfft― satu lagi orang yang namanya aneh sepertimu, Taufan!" ejek salah satu anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan Taufan serta Halilintar. Ia memakai kacamata. Diketahui namanya Fang. Halilintar yang tempramental itu mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan amarah.

"Tapi wajahnya sangat milip dengan kak Taufan..," ucap seorang anak kecil kembali.

Dan ke tujuh anak itu terperangah, baru sadar.

"Taufan, dia saudara kembarmu?!" kaget anak lelaki lain yang seumuran Taufan. Kini yang buka suara anak lelaki bertubuh cukup besar, Gopal.

"Bukan, kok." Taufan hanya tertawa kecil dan duduk disebelah Halilintar sambil membawa kantung plastik yang didalamnya berisi berbagai obat anti-septik. "Sini kuobati," kata Taufan lembut.

Halilintar hanya diam sementara Taufan kini menaruh alkohol dikapas dan mengusapnya ke pipi Halilintar. Anak-anak yang disana hanya melihat dengan polos. "Kak Halilintar... Sakit ya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka lagi.

Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menggeleng pelan.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya dimalam hari, Halilintar tidur bersama ketujuh anak tersebut. Bahasa singkatnya menginap. Oh ya, ditambah ia dan Ame kini mereka tidur bersepuluh. Meski Ame seharusnya tidak masuk hitungan, badannya kan sangat kecil.

Anak perempuan disana ada dua orang sisanya anak lelaki.

Halilintar kali ini tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa ia sangat jarang bahkan tak pernah tidur bersama orang seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidur sendiri. Sedangkan Ame akan tidur di tempat kecil atau pinggiran jendela.

Sejujurnya ini membuatnya senang... Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ame yang kini tidur diatas bantal kecil juga gusar, tidak bisa tidur. Ia kini menghampiri Halilintar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." ucap peri tersebut.

"Sama."

Hening diantara mereka, dan kembali Ame lah yang membuka suara, "Mereka kenapa tinggal disini, ya... Padahal kota ini cukup terlihat maju," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Halilintar tak acuh.

"Halilintar, besok kita keliling kota yuk..," ajak peri tersebut, tetapi tak disangka anak yang dipanggil Halilintar kini sudah tidur.

Ame menghela nafas. "Dasar..."

.

Ame yang baru saja ingin kembali ke bantal kecilnya, mendengar sesuatu dari luar.

"Cepat! Banyak yang menunggumu!"

"A-aw.. I-iya..."

Ame segera terbang, mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat Taufan tidak ada disekumpulan mereka. Hah? Sejak kapan?

Ame kini mengintip lewat celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia kaget karena kini Taufan dihadapkan oleh dua orang yang sepertinya bukan orang baik.

Yang satu adalah perempuan berpakaian terbuka, dan yang satunya adalah lelaki berwajah garang dengan rokok bertengger dimulutnya.

Dan kini tatapannya beralih kearah Taufan. Taufan kini sudah berpakaian lebih rapih dibanding tadi. Tetapi tetap saja dengan warna khas-nya, biru. Wangi menyengat parfum tercium di indera penciuman Ame.

"Mau kemana mereka?" gumam Ame kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang kurang baik akan datang.

Sebelum Taufan dan dua orang itu pergi, salah satu dari mereka mendorong tubuh Taufan kencang. Taufan tidak bisa apa-apa. Sebenarnya Ame ingin membantu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini. Takut dicurigai. Akhirnya Taufan naik kedalam sebuah limosin besar.

"Aku harus mengikuti mereka!" Ame sudah membulatkan keputusannya.

.

.

"Nah, Taufan. Kau sudah tahu tugasmu disini kan. Jadi cepat lakukan!" perintah perempuan berambut pirang dengan atasan yang sangat terbuka itu. Taufan mengangguk pasrah sambil menunduk.

"Uhng..."

Ame kini membuat badannya menjadi lebih kecil. Dan mengurangi cahaya miliknya. Agar tidak ada yang mencurigai.

Betapa terkejutnya peri tersebut ketika melihat Taufan kini kearah seorang lelaki yang berkisar tiga tahun lebih tua darinya dan mau saja didekati olehnya.

Ame memicingkan matanya, melihat keadaan. Dan baru sadar kalau ia memasuki Diskotik.

"Taufan. Siapa suruh terlambat, hah?!" kesal lelaki itu sambil segera menampar pipi Taufan. Taufan segera menunduk, Ame tahu kalau Taufan menahan tangisannya.

"Sekarang menangis, eh? Kau tau. Kau ini budakku. Jadi harus mengikuti segala perintah majikanmu!" kini lelaki tersebut menjambak rambut Taufan. Meski paras lelaki ini tampan, tetapi perlakuannya benar-benar buruk.

"M-maaf..," isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Taufan. Ame bisa melihat badannya gemetar dan kini Taufan menggigit bibirnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan didalam," kata lelaki itu tegas dan segera menarik Taufan kedalam kamar yang disediakan. Ame disana membeku. Bahakan sayapnya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Kini ia dilantai.

"M-mungkinkah... Taufan..."

.

.

Pagi hari suara cicitan burung terdengar, Halilintar yang matanya dikenai cahaya matahari segera mengerjapkannya. Kondisi rumah ini sekarang tinggal ada dua anak yang berusia tiga tahun. Halilintar mencari-cari Ame, tetapi tak kunjung ketemu.

"Hei peri bodoh..," panggilnya mencari-cari peri yang kini sudah berada tepat diwajahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Halilintar kesal kemudian berdiri. "Ayo siap-siap, kita akan pergi dari sini."

"Tidak, Halilintar."

"Apa?" Halilintar menengok kearah sang peri serius. Tak biasanya Ame bersuara serius ketika bersamanya.

Halilintar yang masih melihat Ame yang membatu kini memiringkan alisnya, "Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Halilintar. Serius. Kita harus membantu Taufan disini. Dia benar-benar kasus kita!" serunya kencang, membuat dua anak yang masih tertidur kini bangun.

"Kak Taufan kenapa putli peli?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, sedangkan yang satu lagi mengangguk, sama penasarannya.

"A-ah... Tidak apa," kini peri tersebut mengibaskan tangannya canggung, "Oh ya. Aku mau bertanya..," kini ia terbang dan berada ditengah anak-anak tersebut. "Kak Taufan suka menghilang ya?"

"Ah, iya..," ucap mereka sambil tersenyum. "Kak Taufan setiap pagi mengumpulkan kayu bakal untuk malam hali..," lanjutnya masih sama polosnya.

"Kayu bakar?" Halilintar mendekati mereka. Melihat gelagat Ame yang aneh membuatnya makin tidak betah disini.

"Iya.., kalau malam yang dingin aku suka minta kak Taufan membakal kayu bakal..," masih anak sama yang berbicara. Anak lelaki yang satunya hanya diam. Terlalu malu.

"Konyol. Setiap pagi ia pergi ke hutan hanya untuk kayu bakar? Tidak masuk akal," kali ini Halilintar ikut berpikir.

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada yang salah, kak?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab, masih berpikir. Fang yang disana mendengar percakapan mereka, kini masuk dan menyuruh kedua anak itu pergi mandi. "Mimi, Eri, sekarang kalian mandi..," perintahnya.

Keduanya mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian kesini?" ucap anak berwajah Cina tersebut, melihat kearah Halilintar dan Ame dengan ketus.

Ame memajukan badannya dan terbang tepat didepan wajah Fang. "Kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi dengan Taufan."

"Aku pulang..," terdengar suara Taufan dari balik pintu. Ame segera menjauh dari Fang sedangkan Halilintar menghampirinya.

"Habis dari mana?" Halilintar bertanya dengan wajah serius kearah Taufan. Taufan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Mencari kayu bakar," katanya singkat kemudian pergi dari sana.

Halilintar menahan pundak Taufan agar anak lelaki tersebut tidak pergi kemana-mana. Taufan yang diperlakukan seperti itu meringis sedikit.

"Arghh..," ringisnya, seperti menahan sakit.

"Taufan!" Fang yang melihat kejadian tersebut buru-buru menghampiri Taufan dan menjauhkannya dari Halilintar.

"Pundakmu kenapa?" tanya Halilintar kembali, mendekatkan dirinya kedepan Taufan, menyingkirkan Fang kemudian mengunci pergerakan Taufan. Dengan cepat ia membuka jaket yang dipakai oleh Taufan dan melihat bekas membiru dipundak Taufan.

Mata Halilintar melebar, Ame yang disana hanya melihat mereka dan berharap masalah ini selesai.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Halilintar kemudian menghempaskan badan Taufan.

Taufan menunduk, kemudian Fang menghalangi Halilintar, "Tinggalkan dia sendiri. Kalau kau masih mau menggangunya, berurusan saja denganku."

Halilintar segera melihat Fang dan keluar dari rumah layaknya gubuk tersebut. Fang yang mengerti maksudnya, mengikutinya.

Sedangkan Ame disana memilih untuk mendekati Taufan. Mendengar seluruh kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

Halilintar membawa Fang keluar rumah dan agak menjaga jarak dari mereka. Ia benar-benar ingin kasus ini cepat selesai. "Kau bisa mulai duluan."

"Kukira kau sudah tau," kini Fang menunduk, merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

Halilintar mendengus, "Kalau aku tau aku tak akan memintamu kesini," katanya dingin kemudian menatap tajam kearah Fang, "Jelaskan."

Fang menunduk. "Taufan... Penolong kami semua. Ketika kami tergeletak di jalanan dan tak ada yang membantu kami, Taufan datang dan memberi kami tempat tinggal..."

.

Taufan menatap Ame dengan pandangan sedih, "...sayangnya orang tuaku tak menyetujuinya. Aku diharuskan pergi keluar rumah sendiri. Terutama sejak rumor yang bilang bahwa aku sudah menjual diriku."

Ame yang mendengarnya shock. "K-kenapa? Siapa yang menyebarkan itu?"

Taufan menunduk, "Entahlah. Setelah orang tuaku mengetahuinya, aku diusir. Apa yang mereka katakan menurut mereka sudah pasti benar."

Ame disana hanya berusaha memegang pundak Taufan, dengan tangan super kecilnya.

.

.

"...setelah itu, tidak ada yang menerima kami. Kami diusir, tempat bekerja saja tidak ada yang menerima kami," lanjut Fang kembali. Halilintar menggertakkan giginya, kesal.

"Lalu kenapa Taufan bisa bekerja di tempat kotor itu, hah?!" katanya kehabisan kesabaran.

Fang kini memandang langit, "Hanya itu pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya di kota ini. Mungkin ini semua sesuai prosedur si pembuat cerita bohong tersebut hingga akhirnya hal itu benar terjadi," kata. Fang. "Sepertinya ia ingin menjatuhkan reputasi Taufan yang dikenal sangat baik di kota ini. Dan berhasil," tambahnya.

"Lalu.. Dimana anak Gendut berbadan besar serta yang lainnya di pagi hari ini?!" tanyanya kembali.

Fang menghela nafas berat, "Mereka mengamen di kota sebelah. Setiap minggu kami bergantian siapa yang menjaga rumah dan pergi kesana."

.

.

Taufan menutup mukanya. "Aku sudah kotor seperti ini, mereka menyiksaku. Aku tidak pernah ingin mendapatkan penderitaan ini..," air mata keluar dari pemuda biru tersebut. Matanya yang awalnya dihiasi dengan cahaya semangat, kini redup seketika.

Ame yang mukanya memerah karena marah, segera berteriak. "Lalu kenapa kamu mengikuti mereka, Taufan?! Kenapa?!"

"Aku menyayangi temanku... Dan... Keluargaku..."

.

Halilintar segera meninju Fang, tangannya masih mengepal kencang. "Kau tau itu tidak bagus untuk temanmu, lalu kenapa kau masih membiarkannya melakukan itu?!"

Fang memegang pipinya yang membengkak. Kali ini darah keluar dari ujung mulutnya. "Ini permintaan Taufan."

"BODOH! KALIAN SEMUA BODOH!" Halilintar kembali meninju Fang, saking kesalnya.

Fang tidak tahan, akhirnya ia membalas meninju Halilintar yang hebatnya berhasil.

"INI SEMUA PERMINTAANNYA!" Fang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. "Dia sengaja menuruti semua itu... Agar keluarganya selamat... Karena kalau tidak, keluarganya juga bisa terbunuh..," jelas Fang kembali, mengusap air matanya.

"Ck, tidak masuk akal." Halilintar mengambil batu yang ada disana. Kemudian segera melemparkannya. Hal yang ia lakukan agar amarahnya bisa lebih mereda. "Bagaimana bisa keluarganya terbunuh hanya karena ia tidak melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan rumor? Menyedihkan..."

"Adat kota ini."

Halilintar kembali menatap Fang yang kini sedang menatapnya serius. "Adat kota ini. Jika seseorang sudah terkena sebuah rumor mengenai dirinya dan keluarganya, hal itu harus benar-benar terjadi. Karena jika tidak, keluarganya akan terbunuh."

Halilintar mendecih, cerita ini semakin bodoh saja.

.

"Orang-orang disini percaya dengan para leluhur yang tidak pernah dibohongi oleh sebuah rumor. Kota ini dikenal dengan kota orang jujur, karena itulah aku harus melakukan hal sesuai rumor yang menyebar. Setidaknya itulah yang ditulis di dalam peraturan kota ini," Taufan kembali menjelaskan kepada peri kecil tersebut.

"Kalau kota ini kota jujur, kenapa mereka tidak cari tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ame bertanya.

Taufan tersenyum kecut, "Sudah kubilang daritadi, 'kan. Kalau mau selamat, harus rumor itulah yang benar."

Ame menatap Taufan tak habis pikir. Ini semua tidak masuk akal.

.

"...dan karena keluarga Taufan termasuk keluarga yang terkenal dan kaya. Hal itu pasti harus dibuktikan. Justru jika hal itu tidak benar, keluarganya dalam bahaya. Makanya Taufan diusir oleh kedua orang tuanya." Fang kini menggepalkan tangannya.

Cukup. Halilintar sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya.

"Semua rumor harus terbukti. Dan bukan sebaliknya. Melainkan harus sesuai rumor tersebut. Karena itu―"

"Cukup."

Fang menengok hanya untuk mendapatkan Halilintar yang sudah pergi dari sana.

.

.

Halilintar sudah sampai di rumah gubuk Taufan, segera menyalakan motor miliknya dan pergi dari sana. Ame dapat mendengar suara motor milik Halilintar, secepatnya ia dan Taufan keluar dari rumah itu dan mendapati Halilintar yang sudah menjauh.

"Halilintar?" Ame memandang kepergian Halilintar, _feeling_-nya semakin buruk saja sekarang.

Kali ini mereka dilihatkan pemandangan Fang yang berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah menyusul mereka. Ketika Fang sudah sampai didepan pintu, ia mengatur nafasnya.

"Halilintar kenapa?" tanya Taufan kepada Fang.

"Kurasa ia sangat marah dan ingin pergi ke pusat kota."

"Apa?!" Ame _shock _dan segera menerbangkan dirinya di depan wajah Taufan. "Taufan, aku kurang yakin dengan ini. Tapi... Sepertinya Halilintar akan mencari orang tuamu."

"H-hah? Kenapa kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Taufan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, segera memakai sepatu miliknya dan hendak pergi dari sana.

"Fang, kamu menceritakan semuanya ke Halilintar?" tanya Ame dengan nada serius, Fang mengangguk.

"Hampir semua. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut," jawab Fang tak kalah seriusnya.

Ame mengangguk, "Ya. Sudah kusimpulkan. Halilintar pasti sedang mencari orang tua Taufan."

"Gawat.. Aku harus segera kesana!" Taufan panik, Ame menghentikannya dengan terbang didepannya.

"Kalau kau berlari, kau tidak akan dapat sampai ke pusat kota ataupun mengejar Halilintar. Biar aku yang antar," setelah berucap seperti itu Ame langsung memutarkan badannya dan terbang keatas, cahaya putih mengelilingi seluruh tubuh Taufan.

Fang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya menatap takjub.

Ame juga memiliki kekuatan men_transfer_ seseorang dan dirinya untuk pergi ketempat yang sama dengan Halilintar, ini digunakan jika ia berpisah dengan Halilintar.

"Hebat..," kagum Taufan, melihat pernik dan cahaya-cahaya yang makin banyak mengelilingi mereka.

.

Halilintar mengendarai motornya dengan secepat mungkin, seraya terus menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Ck, aku benci kasus bodoh ini. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikannya."

Motor Halilintar berhenti disebuah pasar yang sangat bersih dibanding pasar-pasar lain. Disana juga sangat ramai. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin menemui orang tua Taufan disini. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa bertanya. Berita mengenai Taufan pasti tidak asing untuk mereka.

Halilintar turun dari motor dan berhenti di depan toko kecil di pasar tersebut, ia segera bertanya kepada si pemilik toko yang langsung dan dibalas dengan perubahan raut wajah kaget dari pemilik toko itu.

Setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup, ia kembali menaiki motornya. Diwaktu yang sama Ame dan Taufan sudah sampai disana. "Itu dia," tunjuk Ame kearah Halilintar, Taufan mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat!"

.

.

"Halilintar!" Taufan berlari kearahnya, Halilintar kaget, dan mengetahui kalau Ame berada didekat Taufan.

"Sudah, tidak usah pergi ke orang tuaku!" mohon Taufan sambil memejamkan matanya, Halilintar tak mempedulikannya dan langsung menyalakan mesin motornya.

Ame segera menatap tajam kearah Halilintar, terbang kemukanya dan segera menendang hidung Halilintar sekuat tenaga.

"Ck! Jangan halangi aku!" omel Halilintar sambil menyingkirkan Ame dari hadapannya. Sang peri makin kesal, dan langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya. Kali ini ia kembali membuat badan Halilintar kaku.

"Halilintar, kamu harus tenang," ucap Ame sambil menatap Halilintar dengan sedih. Begitu pula Taufan. "Aku tau kamu mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kasus ini. Hanya saja..," peri ini memotong kalimatnya, menunduk, "...kamu harus lebih tenang. Kita harus menanganinya dengan kepala dingin."

Halilintar ―yang kini masih disihir oleh Ame― tatapannya segera berubah. Ame yang mengerti langsung meng-_undo_ sihirnya.

"Kurasa kamu sudah lebih tenang," ujar peri tersebut sambil tersenyum. Halilintar melihat kearah bawah. "Halilintar, kamu tahu. Kita disini hanya membantu memecahkan solusi dari sebuah kasus. Tidak ikut campur dan menjadi sok tahu," ingatnya kembali sambil berkacak pinggang.

Halilintar mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku tahu."

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak pergi kerumah orang tuaku..," suara lain menyahut. Sudah sangat jelas itu Taufan.

"Eh?" Halilintar dan Ame menatap Taufan bersamaan. Taufan dengan ekspresi sedihnya kini menunduk.

"Sudahalah, kalian tidak perlu membantuku. Sudah takdirku seperti ini."

"Tidak Taufan," Ame menghampirinya dan segera memberikan anak lelaki tersebut senyum tulus, "Kami sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kami harus membantumu."

Halilintar hanya diam, menatap Taufan datar. Tapi Ame sangat yakin kalau Halilintar setuju.

Taufan kini menatap peri kecil dan anak seumurannya bergantian, air matanya jatuh dan mulutnya tersenyum bahagia. Ame yang melihatnya ikut makin memperlebar senyumannya.

"Kau tau."

Kali ini yang membuka percakapan Halilintar. Tidak biasanya ia begini. Kalau Halilintar sudah memanggil duluan pertanda ia akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. "Kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Aku akan berterima kasih lagi kepadamu." katanya, Ame melihat wajah Halilintar kini memerah pertanda malu. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. Taufan yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum, dan mengangguk pelan.

Segarang apapun Halilintar, ia punya sifat lembut di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana yang mereka rencanakan. Kali ini mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan rumah yang seperti istana. Warnanya putih bercampur dengan aksen emas dn biru terang. Benar-benar rumah seorang bangsawan.

"Taufan. Aku akan membuatmu tak terlihat sementara aku dan Halilintar masuk. Maka kamu akan tau apa yang orang tuamu sembunyikan." Ame kemudian mengitari tubuh Taufan. Perlahan ia membuat Taufan tidak terlihat. Halilintar yang melihatnya segera bersiap.

**[ Maaf, anda siapa? ]** suara dari alat cukup besar yang ada di sebelah gerbang rumah.

"Halilintar. Tamu kota ini."

**[ Ah, tuan pengembara? Sudah lama kami menunggu kehadiran anda. Kini sebaiknya anda segera masuk! ]**

Pintu kemudian terbuka, Halilintar takjub dengan keadaan rumah yang pantas disebut istana itu.

"Seperti biasa, kita selalu di sambut ramah," senang sang peri. Terbang disebelah Halilintar.

Taufan yang dalam kondisi tak terlihat itu menatap rumahnya dengan wajah sedih. Sudah sangat lama ia tak pernah ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah, tuan Halilintar... Sesuai rumor anda memang benar-benar datang," seorang wanita dengan gaun ungu panjang mendekati mereka. Taufan terlonjak. Itu ibunya.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Memang. Dan setauku kalian akan menerima saranku untuk membangun kota kalian agar lebih baik bukan?" ucapnya formal. Halilintar harus menyesuaikan dirinya di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Sebelumnya Halilintar sudah tau kalau rumor membicarakannya yang akan datang dan membawa perubahan besar untuk kota ini. Ini benar-benar saat yang tepat.

"Benar sekali!" riang perempuan paruh baya tersebut, mempersilahkan Halilintar masuk, Taufan disana juga ikut. "Ah, biar kutebak. Ini peri Anda?"

Halilintar kembali mengangguk, "Benar."

"Selamat datang. Terima kasih sudah datang kesini. Kami sudah menunggu kalian sejak kemarin," kali ini mereka dibawa ke ruangan yang sangat besar. Penuh dengan anggota-anggota pemerintahan. Halilintar benar-benar sudah menduga ini yang akan terjadi.

Para anggota disana melihat Halilintar takjub, lagi-lagi rumor itu benar. Datang seorang pengembara yang wajahnya mirip dengan salah satu penduduk kota ini. Tentu saja Taufan.

.

.

Mereka disuguhkan oleh makanan yang sangat banyak, Halilintar menatap mereka yang sedang tertawa sambil bersulang. Ini gila. Kenapa ibu ini tidak merasa kalau ia punya anak. Apa ibu ini tidak pernah memikirkan anaknya?

Taufan disana hanya memojokkan dirinya, kalau boleh jujur ia sangat merindukan ibunya. Rasanya ia mau memeluk beliau. Tapi ia tak akan mungkin bisa.

"Aku ingin kalian mengubah peraturan tentang semua rumor harus benar." Halilintar _to the point_, ia sudah sangat muak dan benar-benar ingin membunuh orang tua ini satu per-satu.

Mereka semua diam. Suasana yang tadi ramai seketika mendadak sepi. Pandangan beralih kearah Halilintar.

"Maaf, bisa tuan jelaskan apa maksud tuan?" salah satu perempuan disana buka suara.

"Hentikan peraturan mengenai rumor yang harus menjadi kenyataan," ulang Halilintar penuh dengan penekanan. Ame yang disana kemudian terbang ke depan.

"Iya! Kulihat kota ini memang maju, hanya saja setelah kami mengetahui adat kota ini. Kami benar-benar tak menyangka. Ini semua tidak masuk akal." katanya panjang lebar.

"Peraturan sudah dibuat sesuai ramalan. Semua ramalan akan menjadi rumor, kami percaya dengan itu. Makanya kami menjadi kota yang maju. Kenapa kami harus menghentikannya?" ujar lelaki yang Halilintar kira itu Ayah Taufan. Karena ia duduk disebelah Ibu Taufan sebagai tuan rumah.

"Tuan. Bukankah anda memiliki anak?"

Lelaki tersebut terlonjak kaget dan membulatkan matanya, "B-bagaimana Anda mengetahui itu?"

Halilintar meminum kopi yang disediakan, kemudian menaruh cangkirnya dengan pelan. "Aku bertemu dengannya," ujarnya singkat dan berdiri.

Ame yang melihat itu kini memilih untuk diam dan mendekati bayangan Taufan(hanya ia yang bisa melihat itu).

Mereka semua kembali terlonjak kaget dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sedangkan kedua orang tua yang ada didekat Halilintar kini menunduk kebawah.

"Kalian tahu, awal aku bertemu dengannya dan melihat keadaan tempat yang ia tinggali... Aku sangat tidak percaya." Pertama. Halilintar masih tenang berbicara seperti itu.

"Untuk apa kau membicarakan bocah jalang itu?!" teriak salah satu pria besar yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Halilintar.

"Diam!" ia mengeluarkan senapannya dan mengarahkannya kearah pria tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa kalian semua tidak punya otak atau bagaimana," ujarnya kembali, dengan wajah sangar. "Tapi yang kalian lakukan kepadanya sangatlah keterlaluan!" amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung, Halilintar kini menembakkan peluru kearah pintu ruangan tersebut.

_'Duar!'_

Mereka semua terdiam. "Rumor itu ada untuk dibuktikan! Bukan untuk dipercaya! Kalian semua tidak punya otak?! Oh, bagaimana bisa kalian mengisi tempat duduk ini dan bersama-sama sambil menikmati kekayaan kalian? Sementara kalian tau disana ada anak yang tidak bersalah apa-apa..." kali ini ia menggenggam tangannya dan menjatuhkan senapannya. "PERSETAN DENGAN LELUHUR KALIAN! SEHARUSNYA KALIAN MENANGANI MASALAH SECARA BAIK-BAIK! BUKAN SEPERTI INI, SIAL!" Halilintar tak kuasa menahan amarahnya kali ini.

"Siapa kau yang berani berkata bahwa kami seperti itu?! Kau tidak tau kebenaran akan bocah jalang itu, kan!" kini perempuan yang angkat bicara. Halilintar menggertakkan giginya dan segera melemparkan pisau kearahnya. Pipi perempuan itu tergores cukup dalam.

"Aku tahu. Aku bertemu dengannya. Aku tau kebenarannya. Ia menjadikan rumor itu kenyataan agar kedua orang tuanya selamat dan agar ia bisa menghidupi teman-teman gelandangannya."

"Hei, tuan! Nyonya! Kalian ingin keributan ini terus terjadi?!" suara lain menyahut. Ame kini memilih untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. Membuat semua orang yang protes mulutnya tak bisa bersuara dan badannya kaku.

Sedangkan kedua orang tua yang memiliki rumah ini kini sudah menangis, "Apa Taufan.. Sehat?" perempuan tersebut menatap Halilintar dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Taufan yang tidak terlihat disana kini juga sudah menangis.

"Ame."

Ame yang mengerti segera menghilangkan sinarnya terhadap Taufan. Setelah mengetahuinya, perempuan ini memeluk Taufan erat.

"Tuan! Saya ingin mengakui sesuatu!" kini pelayan yang ada di rumah tersebut membungkukkan badannya kepada tuan rumah itu. "Tentang leluhur yang membenarkan semua rumor... Itu bohong. Ada seseorang yang merubah peraturan kota ini agar ia bisa mengambil posisi tuan sebagai Wali Kota."

Halilintar menatap mereka. Sudah ia duga kalau orang tua Taufan itu Wali Kota.

"Itu dia orangnya tuan!" pelayan tersebut menunjuk seseorang yang tidak berambut. Halilintar mengenalinya. _Damn_. Lelaki yang waktu itu!

"Kenapa dia tidak bereaksi ketika aku berada disini?" tanya Halilintar kepada dirinya sendiri. Ame kemudian menjawabnya, "Ia tidak ingin dicurigai."

"Jadi kau orangnya. Pantas saja aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh dengan kota ini semenjak kau mengikuti pemerintahan ini." lelaki itu menatap pria bebadan besar tanpa rambut itu dengan sinis. "Hukum mati dia." titahnya.

"Tapi kenapa semua rumor benar menjadi kenyataan, tuan?!" suara lain menyaut, membuat lelaki tersebut membeku. Benar juga.

"Itu memang rencananya! Ia menggunakan ilmu setan agar mengetahui masa depan yang akan terjadi! Ia juga bisa mengatur segala hal yang ia inginkan dengan ilmu itu! Aku sudah meneliti badan dan pikirannya!" seru Ame lantang, semuanya terperanjat.

Pelayan tersebut kembali bersuara, "Ia tidak sendirian tuan! Ia bersama kedua temannya merubah peraturan yang sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Ia hanya ingin membuat tuan Taufan pergi dari sini. Karena tuan Taufan sudah mengetahui rencananya."

Taufan yang masih dipeluk oleh ibunya, kini menatap ayahnya dan mengangguk, "Benar, ayah."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kepadaku?" tanya sang ayah dengan wajah bersalah kepada anaknya.

Taufan tersenyum kecut, "Aku bilang pun ayah tidak akan percaya. Dan bukti rumor lain yang selalu benar, membuatku terpengaruh kalau aku harus mengikuti aturan itu."

Tanpa diduga, sang pelayan yang sudah memberi tahu kebenaran tersebut kini ambruk. Dan kemudian ayah Taufan yang ambruk.

"Ayah!" teriak Taufan.

Halilintar mendengus, "Orang ini..," kemudian ia melirik kearah Ame yang kini menjadi sasaran utama mereka.

"Jadi kau punya peri ya bocah sialan! Pantas saja waktu itu aku membeku!" katanya, untung saja Ame berhasil menghindar. Dengan cepat Ame kembali membuat pria ini kaku.

"Sialan!"

Ame segera menerbangkan pisau yang tadi Halilintar pegang, ingin menghantamnya keras kepada pria tersebut sebelum Halilintar menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membunuh orang ini," katanya datar. "Kau urus ayah Taufan." lanjutnya.

Ame mengangguk dan dengan kekuatan sihirnya segera membuat luka ayah Taufan perlahan semakin mengecil.

"Ayah... Bertahanlah..," panik Taufan.

Halilintar kini bergulat dengan pria tersebut. Tamu-tamu yang ada diruangan itu kini menggerubungi Taufan untuk meminta maaf.

"Seharusnya kalian membantu Halilintar, bukan meminta maaf kepadaku." Taufan memerintah mereka dan segera dituruti.

Ame disana masih berusaha menyelamatkan ayah Taufan dan pelayan itu. Menyembuhkan luka seseorang membutuhkan tenaga yang cukup besar. Ame terlihat sangat bersusah payah.

"Suamiku..."

"Ayah..."

.

.

Halilintar kini meninju pria besar itu, kena. Meski tidak berdampak apa-apa untuknya. Kini ia berusaha meninju Halilintar dibagian perut. Kena.

Mulut Halilintar keluar darah, kemudian ia segera bangkit dan mengambil senapannya yang tergeletak. Segera ia menembakkannya.

'Jger!'

Pria itu berhasil menghindar. Halilintar mendengus, kemudian dengan matanya yang berkilat tajam, ia mengambil pisau yang disembunyikan dibalik jaketnya. Melemparnya dan kena. Pisau itu membuat baju pria tersebut tersangkut di pisau dan Halilintar segera mengarahkan senapannya tepat didepan perut pria ini.

Sebelum itu, pria ini berhasil meraih pisau yang juga tersembunyi dibalik jaketnya dan menusukkannya di perut Halilintar.

Mata Halilintar membulat. Tidak menyangka. Ame yang masih belum selesai mengobati ayah Taufan segera menghampiri Halilintar, "Halilintar!" paniknya, lalu melihat kearah sang pria dengan amarah yang besar.

"Kauuuu!"

_'Dor!'_

Belum sempat Ame berbuat apa-apa, ia dikejutkan dengan mulut sang penjahat yang mengeluarkan darah. Halilintar berhasil menembaknya.

"Halilintar... Syukurlah kamu masih hidup..," peri ini menghela nafas lega.

"Dia mengira aku selemah itu..," Halilintar berdiri. "Aku tidak terkena tusukannya. Kau lupa di jaketku ada pelindung?"

Ame tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Kembali obati ayah Taufan dan pelayan itu."

Ame kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya sudah kembali normal, Halilintar menaiki motornya bersama Ame. Hendak pergi.

Taufan kini sudah bersama dengan ke tujuh temannya yang berada didepan rumah asli Taufan dengan senyum terukir disana.

"Halilintar, Ame. Kalian sudah banyak membantu kami. Terima kasih," ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum senang. Halilintar hanya mengangguk.

Fang mendekatinya kemudian membungkukkan badannya, "Kami sangat berterima kasih."

Gopal beserta lima anak lainnya juga ikut mendekati Halilintar, "Kalian benar-benar pahlawan kota ini... Kami sangat berterima kasih."

Salah satu anak kecil berusia tiga tahun memberi Halilintar sebuah bunga. "Kak Hali... Telima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Halilintar malu, memangnya ia perempuan? Tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima bunga itu lalu menaruh diatas kepalanya.

"Putli peli! Sampai jumpa~!" Ame yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk senang dan mengusap air matanya karena terharu. Bunga yang tadi diberikan ia pegang erat-erat bersama badan kecilnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak ada, kota kami akan terus mengikuti aturan tak benar. Terima kasih," ayah Taufan membungkukkan badannya.

"Dan mungkin saja Taufan akan terus menderita," sambung sang ibu. Kini mengusap kepala Taufan. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, terimalah ini." ia memberikan Taufan sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang.

"Itu adalah penunjuk arah yang sangat bagus untuk pengembara seperti kalian. Alat itu dapat memberi tau dimana kota yang berbahaya atau tidak," jelas kembali perempuan tersebut.

"Terima kasih," kata Halilintar singkat.

"Terima kasih juga atas persediaan makanan untuk perjalanan kami~!" ucap Ame riang.

Halilintar menggeleng pelan dan segera menyalakan motornya. Sedangkan keluarga yang berada disana bersama penduduk lain melambaikan tangan kearah Halilintar.

.

.

.

.

"Kota yang aneh," komentar Ame kembali. Halilintar mengabaikannya. Tetap menatap lurus kearah jalan. "Apalagi setelah aku mengetahui bagaimana cara penjahat itu menukar peraturan kota."

Halilintar hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Yah.. Setidaknya mereka sudah tak ada, dan lagi kedua temannya kuyakin sudah ditangkap," cerocosnya kembali dan hanya dijawab oleh heningnya malam. Kini ia membaringkan badannya disebelah bunga besar yang ia pegang tadi.

"Nah, Halilintar! Sekarang kita akan beristirahat dimana?" katanya sambil melihat kebawah. Wajah Halilintar.

"Entahlah," hanya itu jawaban yang dikelurakan Halilintar. Sang peri hanya merajuk sedikit kemudian kembali bersuara, "Oh ya! Nanti kita makan roti madu itu ya! Enak sekali, lho~"

"Berisik."

.

.

.

**To be continued or End?**

_Yap... Akhirnya selesai... *rebahan*_

_Jujur aja konflik cerita ini agak berat dan menguras otak aku. Karena aku sebelumnya gak pernah buat Fict ber-genre ini, ada action pula! Jadi maaf kalau adegannya sangat __**lame**__.._

_Kenapa baru chapter 1 aja konflik udah berat? Yaa pengen aja... Biar greget! *digaplok*_

_Ini termasuk No Pairing kan? Aku gak masukin apapun disini kan? Gak ada Hint, kan? *dibekep*_

_Mau tau ciri-ciri Ame, kupasang di profil picture, tuh! Hehehe._

_Oh ya... Soal rating.. Benar kan ya? Kalau salah ingatkan aku, ya.. Kalian bisa beri tahu di review._

_Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah baca! Maaf konflik disini termasuk aneh dan diluar akal sehat... Memang di setiap perjalanan Halilintar akan menemukan kasus/konflik seperti ini... Kalian mau fict ini dihentikan atau dilanjut saja? Semua bergantung review kalian!_

_**So, mind to review?**_


End file.
